For Fate Hath Its Ways
by Night Of The Land
Summary: Obi gets stuck on earth during the war in Iraq right now. Can he find away home and not lose his life? Or is there something else in store for our young hero? Will he find love or an over protective older brother? RR thanks
1. Book of Begains

For Fate Hath It's Ways

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the things you recognize (though I wish I did)

Ashleigh Fahaay crouched behind a sand dune her partner, David Glenn, next to her. The two C.I.A agents were helping with the sweep for bio-weapons. When they had seen a space ship or something like it crash land in the desert about two miles from where they were. So, naturally the two agents went to check it out. The sight that met the two agents eyes was a strange one indeed. An orange, dirty yellow spacecraft was nose first in a sand dune. Ashleigh being a big Star Wars fan recognized it as a single person Nubian star curser.

"Wholly crap! Is that what I think it is?" she whispered nervously.

"Don't know what do ya think it is?" David responded.

" A Nubian fighter. It's a Star Wars ship, but what the heck is it doing here? Star Wars is just made up! " Ashleigh told him.

"Well looks like its come ta real now don't it?"

"Oh you think your so funny, well let me tell you something, bird brain, you're not!" she whispered/yelled at her partner.

" Why you little-"

Their whispered conversation/fight was cut off by 'whoosh' as the glass to the cockpit opened. Someone climbed out, groaning. A boy about 18 or 19 with spiky ginger hair, a long thin braid behind his right ear, tan tunics and pants with knee high boots over them, leaned against the curser. Clipped to his belt a cylinder of silver and black gleamed in the setting sun.

"Oh my God it's a Jedi padawan!" Ashleigh exclaimed breathlessly.

" A what?" David gave her a puzzled look.

She quickly explained what Jedi was a Jedi padawan was to him.

The padawan's eyes were squeezed shut as he held his side with one hand and steadied himself against the side of the cruzier. He timidly took a step out away from the ship then another, before falling on both knees.

Ashleigh stood and started to walk over to the fallen young Jedi ,but David caught her arm.

"How do you know he wouldn't attack when you get close enough?" he questioned.

Ashleigh shot him a dirty look. "Does he look like he is able to attack anybody?" she asked and pulled her arm away from her friend, not waiting for an answer she continued on her path towards the young Jedi. David shook his head as he watched as Ashleigh knelt down in front of the Padawan. She placed a gently hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly down at him.

A/N: ok this is just another one of my pointless ramblings that are well…. pointless so yea um I hope to update my other stories so after I retype them cause by hard drive got completely wiped so I lost all my stuff so yea um I hope you enjoyed it so far ………….. oh yea review please

thanks


	2. Book of Names ,Book of Confusion

For Fate Hath Its Ways

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any things you recognize (though I wish I did)

Reviews:

Jedi Keliam Kenobi : snappy enough for yea lol I really was not planning on turning this in to a romance but now that u mention it I might just have to thanks

Now with out farther adieu drum roll please . . . . ..

Book of Names 

Pale blue eyes looked up at and locked with emerald eyes of the agent. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and bright green emerald eyes that were full of worry, compassion, knowledge, and maybe the slightest hint of amusement?

" Are you alright ?" she asked softly her voice held an accent that the Padawan could not quite place.

The young Jedi nodded stiffly, before wincing in pain.

" What's your name?" she asked him as she changed her position to get a better look at the boy.

When Ashleigh got no answer she changed her tactic.

"I'm Ashleigh Fahaay, over there" She pointed to the sand dune, "behind the dune is David Glenn. He's shy so he stayed there." She said her tones that of a pre- school teacher sort and kind.

" Obi-Wan Kenobi." He told her hoarsely.

Ashleigh smile kindly down at him.

" come on let's get you some medical treatment." She told him as she looped her arms around him and helped him to stand.

"Ash! Incoming!" David yelled to her as he ran from behind his spot at the sand dune.

Book of confusion 

Agent David Glenn had seen many things in his long life, but never for the life of him figure out how Ashleigh Marie Fahaay could get people to talk to her so easily. The young agent had exceptional skills he knew, and she was the youngest on the force that he knew to but still it puzzled him how she could get any one , no matter how hostile , to talk to her. Was it her pretty look? Or sweet voice? Or was it that she looks as though she could not hurt a fly? Witch he knew for a fact is that she could kill some one if she had to.

David hears a sound behind him and curses under his breath and calls out to Ashleigh.

A/N ok this is the latest chapter in Fate Hath Its Ways. So I'm looking for a beta reader 'cause my spelling is horrible and if we didn't have spell check no one would even bother reading this so yea if any body is interested in my offer email me at: thanks every body for reading

Hugs

Night Of The Land


	3. Book of Talks

For Fate Hath Its Ways

Reviews:

Luv2FigureSkate8: thanks so much for reviewing I really appreciate it THANKS FOR REVIEWING

Jedi Keliam Kenobi: thank you so much but I've found a beta reader but she's getting ready to drop out so I might need you to beta for me some time in the near future so thanks, THANKS FOR REVIEWING

Lynx wings: I'm sorry that Ashleigh comes across a little to perfect but it is just how she happens to be but I will promise you this her faults will be reviled soon THANKS FOR REVIEWING

LuvObi: I'm going to have to agree to have Obi just appear **gets starry eyed** wow THANKS FOR REVIEWING

Disclaimer: don't own any of it

A/N okay sorry about the long wait I have been have a hard time coming up with ideas I had a bunch but they seem to have blown away in the wind so that is the cause for the long wait.

Ashleigh cursed in a different language and turned back to Obi-Wan.

"Okay, scratch that last statement, let's get back to the House. Can you walk?"

"I think so. Yeah." He told her nodding an affirmative.

The three made their way to the House. David in front Ashleigh behind him, Obi-wan walking with difficulty next to her. Finally after nearly thirty minutes of dodging in and out of getting caught they stumbled in to the common room of the House.

By now Obi-Wan's face was deathly white and every breath he took it seemed to pale a little more. Ashleigh guided him to the small couch and pushed him down on it.

"You" she said pointing at him to emphasis her point, "stay right there. I'll be right back."

Ashleigh walked over to one of the many doors off the main room, and pulled it open.

Alicia Smith wheeled around with a stricken look on her face.

"OhmyGod,IwasworriedwhenyouandDavidranoutofherelikethat.Whattheblazesdidyouseethatmadeyourunoff? InearlycalledLangley! Don'teverdothettomeagain!" she said, her voice raised slightly, all in one breath.

"Sorry, Alicia. But I think you might want to come here." Ashleigh responded, jerking her thumb in the general direction of the common room.

Alicia gave her an odd look but went out to the common room anyway.

"Oh my God!" was her only reaction.

* * *

The next few hours want by without problem. Obi-Wan's several bruised ribs had been bandaged, and he was currently sitting on the couch with Ashleigh, in a deep discussion. The two spoke as if they had known each other of ages, went really they had just met. The two spoke as if they had known each other forever, when really they had just met.

So far from what Ashleigh had gathered from their conversation, this was right before TPM. He told her of Coruscant, and the great Temple, and of the galactic senate building.

"I grew up in a small city, on a farm. No one important ever came there. It was a friendly little place every one knew one another. It was safe to go out any where even at night.

As I went through school, I guess I must of realized that there was more to the world then just my sleep little town. I was laughed at and mocked because I wanted to do bigger things with my life than sell fish at the town store," she laughed a little. "When I graduated from high school I was the first one at all to go to college. And even then I was mocked because if what I wanted to do. The males in all my classes said that I should leave the protection to them. Well, I bet half of them couldn't even make it through training at the Farm." She laughed bitterly, and swept a stray strand of brown hair out of her emerald eyes.

"Protecting your world is something any one can do. No matter what gender. Even the smallest deed can do so. I was wrong of those people to put you down like they did." Obi-Wan told her.

She smiled "I bet you have no problems with that science you are a Jedi."

"You would be surprised." He responded earnestly.

"Hey you to love birds, diners ready!" David called in their general direction.

A/N okay so I hope you like my newest installment of For Fate Hath Its Ways

Be sure to read and review my other stories especially Destiny: The First Fight.

I am debating with myself weather or not I should bring Alicia back in to the story just to make the plot twist even more elaborate

Well leave a review and tell me what you think

Hugs,

Night Of The Land


	4. Book of Dinner Thoughts

For Fate Hath Its Ways

Disclaimer: don't own any of it

Peanut0565: thank you so much for the review it really means a lot t me to know that I am loved 

Jedi Keliam Kenobi: I will thanks so much for the review I really look forward to having you beta for me luv 

Dinner was an exciting event. Ashleigh soon found out that neither David nor Alicia could cook. The meal was, what looked like a blown up TV dinner.

"David how does one blow up a TV dinner? Isn't that kind of hard?" Ashleigh asked.

"Apparently not, and it wasn't just me. Alicia blew up one to!" he muttered defensively.

Alicia shot him a look, "Hey I wasn't the one who put in the microwave for far too long. I tried to rescue it!"

"You tried to rescue a TV dinner? I worried about you before but now I think it's mandatory that I worry all the time." Ashleigh said as Alicia flicked a glob- well to put it lightly-goo at her.

Soon all four of them were laughing including Obi-Wan.

After they calmed down dinner preceded normally. Alicia stared unblinkingly ay Obi-Wan, making him feel uncomfortable. David, Ashleigh, and Obi –Wan talked of the war they were currently fighting.

"Personally, I think it was foolish of the president to send us here." David declared.

"Well that's your opinion. The people of Iraq needed someone to liberate them. And that is exactly what president Bush did. He could of tried negations before bombing the place, but he chose not to." Ashleigh told him.

"Exactly! He killed thousands of innocent people. Women and children, for goodness' sakes! And wounded thousands more. If I were president-" David countered.

"But your not. And besides it's over and done with. You can't change the past and arguing about won't do any good." Ashleigh cut him off as she stood gathering plates in her hands.

"She's right. You can't change what's already happened and arguing will drive you both to insanity." Obi-wan said speaking for the first time since they had sat down to eat.

Ashleigh flashed him a wide grin and carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen followed by David, which left Alicia and obi-wan alone.

"What pretty eyes." Alicia breathed leaning closer, "I always had thing for blue eyes."

"Um, Miss Smith? What are you doing?" obi-wan asked moving away from the blonde.

"Please call me Alicia." She nearly purred leaning farther over the table.

"Umm…. I think I hear Ashleigh calling me! So if you'll excuse me for just a moment." He said quickly scurrying out of the chair and into the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief happy to be away from the crazy blonde.

* * *

Book of Thoughts 

Alicia sighed. ' I really ought to try a different approach. Then maybe all the cute guys wouldn't go running.' She thought to herself.

' Why does Ashleigh get all the good men? I mean we look the same and act the same, for the most part. So why is she blessed with that luck? It's not fare.' Alicia pouted a little at these thoughts.

'I really need to do something different with my self.' She huffed mentally. Before cackling evil and hurried out of the room to put her latest plan in motion.

A/N whew glad that's over man I'll tell ya that was harder then I thought sorry it's so short I should be studding for my exams but like the good little girl I am decided to type the next chapter in her story while my mother went to the store to get milk for the banana pudding  witch I'm going to happily eat after dinner so once again sorry for the short chapter

Please review **ALL **my stories.

Bless you,

Night Of The Land

P.S please pray for my friends brother he is in the hospital with 3rd degree burns wince


	5. AN

For Fate Hath Its Ways

A/N: Hey, guys, sorry I know you all thought this was an update, but it isn't. I just wanted you to know that this story is going through some major reworking, and should be up in a few days time. I've improved greatly on my writing skill (not that I want to gloat or anything) and I wanted to take up the old stories again. So this is just a little warning, so be on the look out.

Oh and I'm working on a series of original short stories, if any one would like to read them, email me or leave a review.

Anyway, I hope to get the new postings up and going in a few days, and I can't wait to see how it turns out!!!

Love ya'll,

Night Of The Land


End file.
